


The Perfect Night

by soorinkim02



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Makeover, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soorinkim02/pseuds/soorinkim02
Summary: Most people wouldn't worry about going to a reunion but Taeyong is for both good and bad reason.





	The Perfect Night

Combing his hair, Taeyong looks at his reflection on the mirror. He has always look good but today he make sure he puts extra effort to get ready. The outcome? He looks ethereal. Tonight is gonna be the first reunion for his school mates. Most people wouldn't even think much about it but today Taeyong has got some debt to be paid off.

-10 Years ago-

Taeyong knows he is fat. Not only he sees it on the mirror everyday he also has people saying it to him everyday. As if he need to be reminded. So, he have got no idea why one of the most famous girl in school, Lia asks him out. He felt skeptical of course but Lia is known for a really nice and innocent kind of girl so there is no way she will deceive him or something. Today is gonna be their first date in restaurant near their school. He tried to make himself look as good as he can and is now ready to go.

 

He has a huge smile on his face as he entered the restaurant and took a seat near the window. He waited paitently for her while his heart can't stop beating. As the time goes his smile is also lost gradually. After around 6 hours of waiting he finally gave up and went home.He was heart-broken but he calmed himself by saying that Lia most probably forgot about their date.

 

Well she obviously didn't. The day after, he went to school like he normally does but the thing is why is everyone seems to be laughing while pointing at him.He has got no idea what has happened until that time when he unintentionally heard what they say in the toilet.He was in one of the cubicles when he heard it.He is almost sure that they are James and Tony.  
James: Taeyong is crazy right? Hahahaha  
Tony:That is probably the only reason he would have thought that Lia actually likes him.But the picture of him dozing off in the restaurant while wearing that piece of garbage was so freaking funny and pathetic at the same time.  
James:So did she really do that to get Jaehyun's number?  
Tony:Yeah it was a challenge by her friend and if she did it she would got Jaehyun's phone number.

 

Taeyong heard the door close after that and a drop of tear fell to his hand.He didn't even realize that he was crying. The next week he was already out of the school, transferring to a boarding far from Busan. He need to be separated with his parents but he didn't really care. This is where he found his new passion which is dancing. At first he only tries it to try losing weight but it tuns out he do has the skill for it. No one would believe thou that the once fat boy turns to a drop-dead gorgeous guy after losing weight.

 

-Present Day-  
Taeyong put on his tie while holding back his tears. He took dance major in SNU and join the dance team. He literally become the university's idol with his killer look and impressive skill.He met his best friend, Ten there and they become the best duo the University has ever seen.Now, Taeyong is a professional dancer creating choreography for well know idol and entered competition all over the world. He did not keep in contact with any of his friends back in school so no one actually know how drastic he has changed not onnly physically but also mentally. He almost decided not to go but he is now ready to come back and show them the new Taeyong. He rode his BMW that he won in the recent competition back in Paris. The reunion started at 8:00 but he decided to go at 8:30. He checked his appearance once again through his car mirror and finally stepped out of his car.

 

In order to enter the hall they need to inform their name and show their id card. After getting permission by the guard his name will be announced so that everyone know who is coming. "Mr Taeyong is here" Everyone look at the main entrance out of curiosity as Taeyong has never contacted any of them. Taeyong stepped in graciously and walked down the stairs like a model. Luckily he used to do some modelling job so he know how to walk like a pro. He walked down while rained by curious glances and murmurs by all around him.Unknown to everyone someone was smiling fondly while looking at Taeyong.

 

Taeyong made his way to one of the banquet table and grabbed a drink while looking like a fine specimen he is. Some people gathered around him bombing him with questions as they cant believe that it is Taeyong. By the time that he mentioned some memories of their school that only the students know everyone believed in him and can't help but be in awe.It was quite hectic with people asking him so many questions until the mc appeared and asked everyone to sit at their designated seats. Fate must be playing him as he sit with both Jaehyun and Lia. Looking at the two of them Taeyong need to admit that Lia looks beautiful with his figure-hugging red dress but she looks way too sexy to be even near his type. In the other hand Jaehyun looks dazzling in a black suit that matches Taeyong's. At one glance people would have thought that they are a couple with both of their overwhelming visual not fighting against each other to grab dominance yet harmonising and blending well sending everyone who look in their way in awe.

 

Lia tried million of times to strike a conversation with Jaehyun but he just doesn't seem to bother her at all. But as she tried to talk to Taeyong, Jaehyun instead started to talk with him instead."So what do you do now, Taeyong?"

"I am a professional dancer now. I took a dance major in SNU. That is probably why I lose a lot of weight."

Taeyong was about to continue his word when Lia suddenly cut him. "Don't lie Taeyong, it is pretty obvious that you became skinny because you did a surgery or something. You must have also do some works on your face right?" Lia sneered while looking at Taeyong with disgust. Taeyong is not that nerd boy anymore so he was about to fight back when Jaehyun suddenly asked Doyoung whether they have a performance today. Doyoung shaked his head and Jaehyun grinned. He looks at me and said" There is no need to fight. What about we saw it with our own eyes.What about a little dance Taeyong?"

 

Lia looks confused for a sec before agreeing not before saying some things that can hurt someone's feeling to Taeyong. Taeyong get up and went to the DJ to ask for a song.He went up to the stage and started dancing. Everyone was quiet while getting sucked in Taeyong's charm just by watching him dance. He was alone but he controlled the stage and delivered a great performance. One time when he thrusts his hip he took a glance and found Lia looking mad as hell and Jaehyun who looks at him with lust all over his face.After he is done, Taeyong went back to his seat with everyone clapping at him. Lia suddenly got up and leave their table. "Finally!". I heard Jaehyun say and I chuckled. He probably heard me as he looks at me and we both laughed again. They resume their talking until late at night. 

 

Everyone is exchanging number and that is the last thing Taeyong want to do so he excuses himself. Jaehyun has already leaves 10 minutes ago saying that his boyfriend need his help back at home. Taeyong smile when he thought about it. Everyone else was suprised to find out that Jaehyun is dating a guy but no one says anything. I have already arrived to my car when someone suddenly yanked my hand. I found Lia holding my hand while panting. I am so done with this girl like what else does she want?

 

Lia looks at Taeyong and leaned down a little bit probably to show her asset which doesn't look real at all. She looked at him and said " Do you want to get back with me?" Lia blinked her eyes a few time no doubt think that she looks cute like that. I was inches away from pushing her right then and there but what is the fun then. Taeyong leans down as well and Lia looks extremely proud as she thought that Taeyong want to kiss her. "I am sorry but have we actually been together before?" One blow! "I don't remember dating a girl like you who is just so extremely desperate like this" Second blow! "Or you may have mistaken me for Jaehyun but oppss he actually prefers guy more than girl like you." Third Blow! "So can you move you body from my car now as I need to enter my car." Final blow!

 

Damn that was so satisfying as Taeyong saw Lia" face went pale and anger started to color her face. She moved away and ran back to the reunion. Taeyong has a smile on his face as he went home. He is glad that he did went and get his revenge. He went home and his smile grew bigger to see the love of his life on the bed. Taeyong chuckled and lay next to his boyfriend after taking his suit off. His boyfriend pull him in for a cuddle and Taeyong can't help but feel really great. Cuddle is like the best thing especially if it is done by his boyfriend. Jaehyun looks at him fondly and asked what has happened. Taeyong explained his encounter with Lia and everything that he said. Jaehyun nodded and said " Good job that girl deserve that". Taeyong laugh and his mind remembered what happened before. " So why didn't you let Lia talked to me at all back at the table?" Jaehyun pouted and said " I was just scared that you will suddenly fall for her again and left me" Taeyong laughs and leaned in deeper to smell Jaehyun's cologne. "But that dance? Gosh I was just inches away from pulling you away and prohibiting you from entering any competition." Taeyong laughs while feeling extremely grateful that Jaehyun agrees to go with his plan tonight. Ahhhh it was the perfect night for both of them. And about how they meet again and become a couple? Well that is a story for another time full with fluff.


End file.
